Cuéntame una historia
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Soy la chica que se encarga de la limpieza en las prisiones de Asgard. Un día traen a un nuevo prisionero, el príncipe Loki. No es tan antipático como parecía...


**DISCLAIMER: el argumento está ligeramente basado en un _drabble_ que leí en inglés. Créditos a quien lo haya escrito (no tenía firma).**

* * *

Desde chica he trabajado en las prisiones de Asgard. Primero, sólo ayudaba a mi madre a llevar la comida a los prisioneros. Me gustaba ese trabajo, aunque a veces los presos llegaban a asustarme, mostrándose desagradecidos o violentos, aparte de que la mayoría eran medio monstruos. La mayor parte salía de su encierro luego de un tiempo, durante el cual se habían calmado y ya no eran peligrosos. Otros salían enseguida, pero su camino era hacia la plaza de ejecuciones, aunque constituían un pequeño porcentaje, ya que Odín, el Padre de Todo, procuraba no hacer violencia.

Y luego estaban los de prisión perpetua. Sus caras reflejaban un odio tan profundo que parecía poder traspasar el cristal de sus celdas, y hasta los guardias se sentían incómodos al pasar frente a ellos. Cuando comencé a trabajar en las prisiones había sólo dos, un monstruo que parecía de piedra y un gigante de fuego. Pero un día trajeron una tercer víctima para confinarla de por vida en su celda de vidrio.

La sonrisa del príncipe era como la de un tigre dispuesto a atacar a su presa. Alguna furia interna se ocultaba tras la brillante mueca de sus labios curvados, mientras era escoltado por cuatro soldados que lo sujetaban con cadenas como a alguien muy peligroso. Pero no lo parecía. Sus facciones eran perfectas, sus manos no parecían haber tocado más que terciopelos toda su vida y su andar era fluido como un baile. Más bien se veía como un joven mimado que un asesino traidor peligroso, pero el edicto real dejaba bien en claro sus delitos.

Lo desencadenaron y lo empujaron dentro de la celda, que se selló con un hechizo impidiéndole cualquier modo de fuga. El cristal estaba encantado, y despedía chispas peligrosas si alguien lo tocaba, por lo que no había intentos de evasión a menos que desearan morir calcinados.

El prisionero, Loki, dio un par de vueltas como fiera enjaulada y luego se tiró de espaldas en la cama que ocupaba una esquina de la reducida habitación. Su celda tenía un poco más de nivel que las demás, hasta poseía una pequeña biblioteca y una mesita con frutas en una cesta. La hosquedad del príncipe no invitaba a mirarlo, por lo que seguí mi trabajo de limpieza sin prestarle mucha atención y me retiré cuando hube acabado.

Los primeros días Loki se limitó a quedarse tumbado en el lecho mirando a la nada o jugando a lanzar una copa al aire y a atraparla. Era la viva imagen del aburrimiento, y el pensar que le quedaba una eternidad dentro de esa celda llegó a darme un poco de pena.

Hasta que al fin un día lo pesqué leyendo un libro, sentado en el suelo al lado del cristal. Eso era un gran avance teniendo en cuenta la apatía desinteresada que presentaba anteriormente.

En mi tiempo libre, me gustaba leer. Adoraba leer, de hecho. Volvía de mi trabajo y me enfrascaba en un libro hasta que el sueño me vencía y caía dormida con un dedo aún entre las páginas. A veces narraba cuentos a los niños y a algún que otro mayor en las fogatas nocturnas luego de los banquetes o en las fiestas. Por ello, al ver al príncipe leyendo un libro que yo adoraba desde niña, a pesar de no querer mezclar el trabajo con los sentimientos, me detuve a mitad de la limpieza y sonreí ampliamente:

— Me encanta esa historia. ¿Y a ti?

Una nube de mal genio cubrió su expresión y murmuró algo como que le estaba pareciendo terriblemente aburrida y que iba a dejar de leerla. No pude evitar lanzar una pequeña risa. Sabía leer los rostros de los lectores, y el de Loki demostraba un gran interés en el cuento hasta que yo había dado mi opinión. Me daba cuenta de que sólo deseaba hacerme la contra, por el simple gusto de fastidiar, y no me afectó en lo más mínimo. No sé si lo hice para demostrar que no me molestaba o porque estaba acostumbrada a narrar cuentos, pero ni siquiera le di tiempo a replicar nada antes de comenzar a contarle la historia que se desenvolvía en ese libro. De principio a fin, haciendo el énfasis exacto en las frases, llevando el hilo de la trama con habilidad y sorteando los pasajes escabrosos, narré la historia al príncipe a través del cristal de la celda. No me enorgullecí de mi memoria ni mi habilidad, ya eran parte de mí y me parecían completamente normales. De lo que sí me sentí satisfecha fue de la expresión de Loki. Demostraba completa atención en sus ojos, aunque al principio intentara demostrar fastidio resoplando una o dos veces. Apenas puse el punto final, le soplé un beso por el simple placer de desafiar su malhumor inicial y me retiré ya que se había acabado mi hora de trabajo.

Al día siguiente Loki me siguió con la mirada todo el tiempo mientras hacía mis labores, lo cual me hacía sentir un tanto vigilada, hasta que sorprendentemente rompió el silencio con una pregunta que intentó hacer sonar despectiva, desinteresada:

— Hey, mujer. ¿Conoces más historias como la de ayer?

La invitación era clara. Dejé el trapo húmedo en el suelo y me enderecé, volteando a verlo con una ligera sonrisa.

— Claro.

Levantó las cejas como indicando que empezara y me apoyé en una columna de piedra, introduciéndolo a un nuevo cuento.

— Tres enanos forjaron de la ardiente lava...

Su gesto demostró interés desde el comienzo, y yo seguí la narración.

Cada jornada Loki me interrumpía en la mitad de lo que estuviera haciendo para preguntarme por una nueva historia. Y cada vez lo consentía. Algunas eran historias que había escuchado de niña. Otras eran de libros que había leído. Y otras las inventaba sólo para él, en una sutil manera de mostrarle el aprecio que iba surgiendo en mi corazón.

Una vez, uno de los guardias me comentó que mis narraciones parecían tener un efecto calmante sobre el príncipe, y lo tomé como el mayor elogio que podía haber recibido.

Esta rutina se sucedió por espacio de varias semanas.

Y entonces llegó el día que la reina Frigga perdió la vida.

Me enteré de ello antes que Loki, pero tenía órdenes estrictas de no decir ni una palabra al respecto hasta que un guardia autorizado le diera la noticia.

Llegué a las prisiones justo a tiempo para ver al guardia darle las malas nuevas y retirarse lo más rápido posible.

Vacilé, esperando notar alguna reacción, pero en vez de ello Loki regresó la atención a su libro sin denotar nada más que indiferencia.

Y me enojé, con él porque no le importaba lo sucedido, y conmigo misma por haber llegado a creer que alguien como él tenía corazón. Me sentía disgustada, pero me guardé todo esos pensamientos y seguí con mi trabajo de limpieza. Loki no me prestó nada de atención, mirando al techo completamente relajado como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Mis labores me llevaron muy cerca de su celda y abrí la boca para lanzarle algún reproche por su actitud.

Entonces el hechizo que rodeaba el cristal se desvaneció. Ningún rastro quedó del Loki calmado e indiferente recostado en la cama. Un Loki destrozado y tembloroso, sentado en el suelo, me devolvió la mirada. Sus mejillas revelaban rastros de lágrimas, sus ojos se hallaban enrojecidos por el llanto y su cabello desgreñado. Los muebles hechos pedazos cubrían el suelo de la celda, y hasta vi un corte en su pie causado por caminar sobre vidrios rotos, pero él no parecía darse cuenta. Con voz trémula susurró:

— Cuéntame una historia...

Y entrecortadamente apenas alcanzó a decir, mientras todos mis prejuicios desaparecían como si nunca hubieran existido:

— Cuéntame algo hermoso... ¡por favor!

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Dejen sus opiniones en las reviews!**

**Kisses...**


End file.
